roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel
Angel is a Superior Element and Fusion Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a colour palette of shining white, gold and small amounts of blue. It is the currently most expensive element in game. It has a wide range of utility in both power and support, with sharp mobility as well, however its hitboxes are fairly small and require high precision and skill to use at their full potential, otherwise players can get punished rather hard. It is a Fusion of Light (650 Diamonds) and Spirit (Grass + Wind, total 450 Diamonds), with an additional 2000 diamond cost, coming to a total of 3100 diamonds. Trivia * Angel is the first and so far only element to be based on a religious figure. * Angel was originally planned to be released on Friday, January 11th, however it was delayed to the next day due to certain problems. * Angel was planned to be an Event Element for 2018 Christmas. ** Had it been released on 2018 Christmas, it would've been the fifth Event Element, the first being Reaper. * Angelic Aura's previous sound effect is used from Dragon Ball Z's Super Saiyan power-up sound effect. ** That being said, the aura emitted during Angelic Aura resembles Super Saiyan aura. ** The current sound effect being used for Angelic Aura is like charging energy. * Although, the quills fired from the Quill Daggers and in the Ultimate are the same, their meshes are actually recolored Christmas-tree-shaped cookies. * You can notice the tiny blue block on the bow when using Divine Arrow. * Angel is the first Element to have its poll in a Roblox game, mainly due to website exploiters manipulating the Strawpoll, and tampering with the votes. ** That being said, it is speculated by some that polled Elements such as Nightmare were added in by mistake. ** In the 6th poll, the Blood votes were manipulated, but the owners discovered this and Blood was disqualified. * Flash Slash is the first spell in the game to have a user interface. * Divine Arrow is the first spell to have a feature that requires you to directly hit somebody (in this case, the arrow). You still deal damage from the resulting explosion if you don’t land a direct hit. * Quill Daggers is the second mobile Multi-Projectile spell, the first being Dragon's Soaring Upheaval. * Divine Arrow is the first Projectile spell that moves the caster (levitation during charge). * Angel is the most expensive element, costing 3100 Diamonds if Grass isn't the starter element and 2950 if it is. * Flash Slash is the second spell to include a re-teleportation ability, the first being Aurora’s Light Emission. * Quill Daggers also has a secondary damage component for those who can use it at close quarter combat. Casting the spell while within the range of a grab spell will deal extra damage, alongside the damage dealt by the quills. * In the days of this element in Testing Standard, the body-transformation was unofficially called Iou Body, and only speeds you up other than having teleporting ability. This was later changed since it was merely a "placeholder" for the spell. ** It also played a "STOP!" sound effect when someone casted it. * Although Quill Daggers' description states that the quills are heat-seeking, the quills will always seek players even if there is a stronger heat source nearby (i.e. Blue Arson) instead of homing in on the flames. * Before Angel released, people noticed a flat texture sitting below the map. It could be seen by going to the mini arena and into the edge of the map. This was removed after Angel released. It is still unknown why it was there or what it's purpose was. * Sometimes, Divine Arrow's explosion occurs out of the place it should. * The bow used in Divine Arrow looks similar to Pit's Palutena Bow from the Kid Icarus series. * If the User has been caught by Sewer Burst and they attempt to use Divine Arrow or Arcane Guardian, they will be launched out of the map. * Divine Arrow and Quill Daggers can be used at the same time, with this in mind players can use Quill Daggers while charging Divine Arrow to find both invisible players, and players who have used Trichotomy. *In the Testing Standard, Divine Arrow and Arcane Guardian arrow explosions produced light blue smoke (same smoke in Soaring Upheaval), and Divine Arrow could be charged forever. * Three of Angel's spells (or aspects of it) had came from fanmade ideas on the Discord. ** The healing aspect of Arcane Guardian came from a fan-made Ultimate spell called "Savior Sorcerer," which was created by the discord users Pikachu and A1d3n0us. This Ultimate spell, in short, had two different functions that allowed the user to take either the form of an archangel or fallen angel, having healing and damaging purposes respectively. However, the healing in Arcane Guardian is massively toned down from Savior Sorcerer. *** Several visual perks, such as the spotlight from the star and the lightning on the spell's activation, had function in Savior Sorcerer, but are merely aesthetic for Arcane Guardian. **Quill Daggers came from the blast in Discord user THEZIGIX’s Angel moveset, which fired many feathers from a set of wings, similar to what Quill Daggers does. **In the sneakpeeks in Discord, Flash Slash used to be a continuous rushing move, in which you would tap to change the direction of the rush, an idea provided in the beginning portions of Discord user SkyCityXD’s ult. However, this was changed so that you would only change directions if you hit a player. * On the first ever sneak peek of Divine Arrow, the beam produced by the arrow was completely different, the charging sound was fast, and the explosion was somewhat similar to that of Orbs of Enlightenment. *What was considered to be the first sneak peek of angel, was actually a creation made by the discord user Guashe as a joke. It showed that the player would spawn transparent angel wings around them along with two glowing orbs around them, then they would summon a cross in their hand that will shoot yellow projectiles with a size identical to Soaring Upheaval. *Arcane Guardian is one of the two spells to not create a medal of a spell's respective element upon casting, the other being Phoenix's Holy Dash. All other spells spawn a medal. *Arcane Guardian's range increases the higher the User is from the ground. *When Angel was released, many people complained that the element was way too expensive, and that the diamond cost should be nerfed. These complaints mostly died down some weeks later. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements